


Eleven years later (is too long without you)

by BrightDream



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Erik, Cherik on a plane, Just some porn, Kink Meme, M/M, Mile High Club, Missing Scene, PWP, Top Charles, me trying to english, my own try at writing the thing, some D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightDream/pseuds/BrightDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in the Kink Meme for the "Mile High Club" prompt. </p><p>My own (and quite porn-y) take on Erik and Charles' Days of Future Past missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven years later (is too long without you)

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't been in fandom for a while, but DOFP happened and you guys know how it goes.  
> I started writing this one right after watching the movie, and decided to finish the next day after finding a prompt for it in the Kink Meme.  
> One week later, though, I think I like this more than I had previously thought...
> 
> Publishing it here then, just with some minor edits, also for storing purposes.

The white king tumbles to the side, knocks down a bishop on its way.

“I forfeit”

Erik stares. He’s cornered Charles’ king a while ago, but they both know Charles still could have escaped from the mate if he wanted to.

“The Charles I knew would never go down without a fight” he challenges, and with a flick of his finger Charles’ king stands one more time.

Charles chuckles, a bitter sound even to his own ears.

“I’m afraid that Charles doesn’t exist anymore”

He moves to get up, but Erik is quicker. His fingers grip Charles’ pulse, holds him down on his sit.

“Let go of me”

“Why should I?”

Erik’s fingers are warm. They hold Charles so tight, like Erik’s life depends on it, like they are in the ocean again and Charles is the only thing that’s keeping Erik from drowning. But then, that’s not right, is it, because Charles was the one doing the holding that night.

“I told you, Erik. I don’t want to play games”

He gives Erik a hard shove, gets up and flees to the tiny lavatory. The water is cold when he splashes it on his face, but his heart is beating a little too quickly and there are red bruises on his wrist.

The knock on the door comes a few moments later.

Charles turns off the faucet slowly, takes a deep breath. Water drips from his face on the sink and he stands completely still as he hears the soft clicks of the door unlocking.

He lifts his head as the door opens.

“Charles...” Erik starts, but Charles has no more patience for talking. He fists his wet hands on Erik’s shirt, pulls him forward into the tiny space.

“Shut up”

When they kiss, it’s wrong in so many ways, but so very right.

The angle is wrong for one thing, the space too cramped, and the experience of kissing Erik with a beard is certainly a new one. Also, there’s no finesse to this at all, Charles so angry, bottled up emotions for too long, and Erik so needy, too many years without a touch.

The door slams shut with Erik’s powers and they cling to one another, desperate and frantic. Charles presses Erik against it, grinds their hips together. Erik’s so hard already, and they’ve barely even started.

“Is this what you want?” Charles asks, unbuttoning Erik’s pants. “Is this...-“

“Yes” Erik pants and the zipper opens up of his own. “Touch me”

Charles kisses him even harder, opens his own button to release some of the pressure. When his hand dips down Erik’s underwear, he finds that Erik has already made a mess, his cock sleek with too much pre-come.

“You’re so bloody eager” he murmurs against Erik’s neck. “You need it so badly...”

Erik’s cock slides in and out of Charles’ tight fist and he can’t stifle a moan.

“ _Fuck...”_

Charles starts jerking him, again and again, as Erik grips his waist with one hand, the other closed in a fist at his side. Erik’s breath comes fast and the plane is vibrating a little more than it should, but Charles keeps going, until Erik is so stiff that it must hurt, until his cock is hard as a rock against Charles’ hand.

Then Charles stops.

He knows what the wants and is certainly not about to miss this opportunity. God only knows when the next will be, after all.

“Charles” Erik complains, and his expression is desperate. He catches Charles’ hand and tries to press it back on his cock, with no success “For the love of God, Charles, I need to come, _please_...”

“No.” Charles slides his own pants down, holds himself in hand. “No coming before I get to fuck you”

Erik _whimpers._

There’s no other word to classify that sound, really, no other word to transmit the blatant need in Erik’s voice, or the way his cock pulses and he has to grab the base to avoid coming.

“Turn around”

It’s so very small in here, but Erik is thin and flexible and they manage. Charles just looks for a while, spread Erik’s cheeks to see his entrance and oh my God, Erik should be so tight after all this time in jail.

For a moment, Charles considers taking him dry, just stuffing a finger, then lining himself up and sinking. Erik would feel _good_ and would certainly deserve it, the pain, the stretch, Charles just taking until he had nothing else to give. But for more that Charles likes the idea, he’s not really that barbaric.

He tries to step back to search in the cabin beneath the sink. There’s not much room for it, but he finds what he’s looking for right at the front, a bottle of lotion, which Hank keeps here because his skin is usually dry after changing. Charles will just have to borrow it for now.

“Ten years since you’ve done this?” Charles asks absently, pouring lotion on his fingers.

But Erik surprises him by shaking his head.

“ _What?_ ”

It makes Charles imagine some nameless guard inside Erik’s cell, imagine far-fetched scenarios of Erik sleeping with handsome Pentagon agents in return for information.

“Eleven years.” Erik pants “Last time I did this... That night before Cuba...-”

Charles stills.

For a moment it’s like there’s a strange lump inside his throat, like he can’t really breathe. His eyes sting awkwardly and he has to rub a hand through his face to make them stop.

He had thought... In that year he and Erik weren’t together...-

“Please, Charles” Erik murmurs “Please, could you just...-“

Charles could. He presses a finger inside Erik, makes him groan, and starts.

It’s weird, because Charles was just thinking about this, thinking about fucking Erik with his fingers, rough and without mercy, just enough to make him ready. Erik is so responsive, though, so eager and handsome and pliant and it’s been eleven years since he’s done this, eleven years.

Charles can’t help doing this with a certain tenderness, can’t help moving his fingers in a rhythm that Erik will enjoy. And Erik is enjoying, Charles can tell even without telepathy, can see it in the way he’s leaning against the door, hands on the wall, in the way the plane is shaking slightly again.

“Charles... I don’t know if I can...”

But Charles puts in his third finger, crooks it and that’s it.

Suddenly Erik is coming, a rough moan escaping from his throat, his cock jerking and splattering the wall with so much come it doesn’t even seem possible, and _good Lord,_ he wasn’t even touching himself. He’s just come _untouched_ from Charles' fingers and Charles is suddenly as hard as he can possibly get.

He plasters himself against Erik’ body, moves his cock between Erik’s ass cheeks.

“I thought I’d said no coming before I fucked you” Charles snarls in his ear.

Erik shivers.

“I’m sorry” he whispers “I’m sorry; I didn’t think I...-“

“Shush” Charles reprimands, presses a kiss against Erik’s neck. “I’m not done with you. I think I’ll need to teach you a lesson.”

“Yes.” Erik exhales. He presses back into Charles, then starts begging “Please, teach me a lesson, please...”

Oh, but how Charles missed this.

He’s missed many things about Erik, too many things, but this was one of the biggest of them, the way Erik, powerful, stubborn, control-freak Erik, could give him this, give him freely.

He spreads Erik’s cheeks, lines himself up and just _moves_ , pressing inside in one long deep thrust.

Erik releases a soft moan in response.

“Is this what you wanted all along” Charles doesn't quite ask, slides his hands below Erik’s shirt to hold his criminally thin waist and thrust “Is this what you’ve been dreaming about; me, my cock, fucking you so hard you...”

“Yes” Erik pants as Charles picks up a rhythm, starts to properly fuck him. Erik’s so deliciously tight around him and it’s been so very long, Charles probably won’t last very long.

“Yes” Erik repeats one more time, voice rough when he speaks again “I’ve been thinking about this, Charles; I’ve been dreaming about you inside me, _you_ , all along, all these years, oh God, Charles, you have no idea, I couldn’t forget you, I...”

Charles feels his air missing, closes his eyes for a moment, dizzy. He holds Erik tighter, grips his hips so hard it will probably bruise, slams into him; but it’s okay, it’s okay, because Erik’s been thinking about this, Erik’s been thinking about him, and, and...

He doesn’t last one minute more.

Charles comes with a groan, shooting inside Erik, filling him up completely, as Erik makes a chocked, satisfied sound.

For a few moments they stand there, completely still, just breathing; Charles slowly softening inside Erik. He has to let go eventually, knows it, but it’s easy to think they could just stay here, together, right in this uncomfortable position against the door, and simply forget everything else.

“Charles” Erik says, and it’s very, very quiet.

Charles sighs.

“One moment”

He pulls back, fetches a few paper towels. He cleans himself, then debates if he should offer to clean Erik, who doesn’t have much room to maneuver. Erik decides for him, though.

“Do you mind waiting outside”he murmurs, and doesn’t quite meet Charles eyes. “I could use a little space to clean up”

Charles nods. There’s come everywhere: on Erik’s shirt, dripping down his thighs, drying on the wall...

He pulls up his pants and buttons himself, opens up the door and slides outside. It feels surreal, crossing the plane again, passing through a sleeping Logan to reclaim his sit.

Erik comes back almost fifteen minutes later.

He barely looks at Charles and for a fleeting moment that makes him wonder if it hasn’t all been a dream. The reality of what they’ve done is undeniable, though, the proof right there in Erik’s wet shirt, or in the way he was slightly limping on his way over.

“I guess we’re just going to pretend this never happened, then” Charles murmurs, tries to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Erik stares hard at his nails.

“After those things you said at the end...-”

“That was probably a mistake.”

Charles looks away, feels his heart break all over again. Erik can’t just...-

“Did you mean any of them?” Charles asks suddenly and hates how weak his voice sounds “Or did you just...?”

“I meant _every single one_ of them” Erik snaps. His eyes are red when they finally meet Charles’. “It doesn’t make it any less of a mistake, do you understand?”

Charles nods.

This time, when he gets up to leave, Erik doesn’t try stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes. :)


End file.
